Abused
by angelrulez
Summary: Shawn's dad becomes an alcholic and starts abusing shawn shawn doesn't know what to do, anhh he only tells Cory but he tells him not to tell anyone else!
1. Default Chapter

1 Abused  
  
Shawn's Dad started drinking a lot since his wife divorced him and left him leaving him with Shawn. His Dad {Chet} became an alcoholic, Shawn was 15. One Fine Sunday night when Shawn was waiting for his dad to get home it was Midnight  
  
Where is he? Shawn was saying he was starting to get worried, I hope nothing happened to him! 10 min Later Chet finally came home, Dad where were you? I was worried! Shawn saw that his dad was drunk, dad! You drunk again? Why aren't you in bed? It's 12:40 am! He said angrily, I… you what? His dad asked, come on I am waiting I don't have all night here! He screamed I was waiting for you to get home he finally said. His Dad looked at him for a while and then he came up to him and punched him left eye when I tell you to answer you answer it right ahead you got it? Yes sir! He said in shaky voice, Chet left, Shawn got onto couch with fear what did I do? He asked himself in shaky voice he burst into tears laying on the couch and he cried himself to sleep. Next Day at school Shawn came to school early and went to his locker his hands were shaking when he was opening his locker what's wrong with me? He said tears were going down his cheek he burst out crying so he went to restroom and cried there for a while, later he came into Mr. Finny class nobody was there yet he sat to his desk Sadly staring at it that he didn't even notice Cory come in hey Shawn! He said but he didn't answer Shawn? Are you here? Hello? Earth to Shawn! Huh? Shawn finally said Shawn are you okay? Yeah I am fine Cor! Why? Because I called your name 5 times and you didn't answer you were just staring at desk! Sorry it's ok Bud! But then Shawn started shaking and crying Shawn what's the matter? You are shaking which I s scaring me! And you are also Crying this is first time I saw you cry! Now tell what's the matter, promise not to tell anyone? I promise now tell me! Rember Claire? Yes her dad abused her  
  
Your dad is not abusing you is he? Cory asked Shawn burst out crying oh no! Cory said promise not to tell anyone? Please? I won't! He came to Shawn it's ok Shawn everything will be okay he hugged him they were standing up and hugging Shawn was crying in his arms I'm scared Cory! Uspaclly when my dad is Alcoholic! Your dad is Alcoholic? Yes, since my mom divorced him he started drinking allot, don't tell anyone! I won't! When did your Mom divorce your dad? 6 months ago! 6 months? Why did you tell me? I didn't know how to and I was scared! Well thanks for telling me anyway! No problem I know I can trust you! Cory smiled Thanks! They sat down where's Topanga? Shaw asked when Bell rang and Mr.Finni came in she 's sick oh. George {finii} Saw that's something is wrong with Shawn so he asked Mr. Hunter is everything okay? Yeah everything is fine! That day after school Shawn's Dad beat him up badly he even broke his arm so Shawn went to hospital and got Cast for his Left Arm. At school next Day Shawn what happened to your arm? Cory asked oh I broke it, I can see how? I fell from tree, what were you doing on the tree? I was trying to get kitten from the tree, oh ok! Topanga was still sick so she had no idea what was going on! Shawn what happened to your Face? Did you dad do this? Cory asked Shawn nabbed Cory hugged his best friend because he was in tears now sh it's ok it's all right everything will be okay! When his dad got out of hand by beating him up every day and badly that he was bleeding he let Cory tell anyone he wanted to! Are you sure? Yes! He was at Cory's house and bleeding when it stopped he came downstairs with Shawn, Topanga, His brother, sister, mom, george, John was there mom, dad I have something to tell you, later! It's very important! What is it? Alan asked, his dad is abusing Shawn! Everyone became Quiet What?! How long is he doing that? Alan asked Shawn 2 Months! He said and burst out crying Alan came to him and hugged him it's ok sweetie it's ok! Then everyone else tried to calm him down, why is he doing this? Cory told His parents the Story Omg! Everyone said Chet was sent to Theorpy Program, and everything was back to normal again! Shawn started leaving with Mr. Turner but he never forgot what happened to him!  
  
The end 


	2. what?!

1 Abused  
  
Shawn's Dad started drinking a lot since his wife divorced him and left him leaving him with Shawn. His Dad {Chet} became an alcoholic, Shawn was 15. One Fine Sunday night when Shawn was waiting for his dad to get home it was Midnight  
  
Where is he? Shawn was saying he was starting to get worried, I hope nothing happened to him! 10 min Later Chet finally came home, Dad where were you? I was worried! Shawn saw that his dad was drunk, dad! You drunk again? Why aren't you in bed? It's 12:40 am! He said angrily, I… you what? His dad asked, come on I am waiting I don't have all night here! He screamed I was waiting for you to get home he finally said. His Dad looked at him for a while and then he came up to him and punched him left eye when I tell you to answer you answer it right ahead you got it? Yes sir! He said in shaky voice, Chet left, Shawn got onto couch with fear what did I do? He asked himself in shaky voice he burst into tears laying on the couch and he cried himself to sleep. Next Day at school Shawn came to school early and went to his locker his hands were shaking when he was opening his locker what's wrong with me? He said tears were going down his cheek he burst out crying so he went to restroom and cried there for a while, later he came into Mr. Finny class nobody was there yet he sat to his desk Sadly staring at it that he didn't even notice Cory come in hey Shawn! He said but he didn't answer Shawn? Are you here? Hello? Earth to Shawn! Huh? Shawn finally said Shawn are you okay? Yeah I am fine Cor! Why? Because I called your name 5 times and you didn't answer you were just staring at desk! Sorry it's ok Bud! But then Shawn started shaking and crying Shawn what's the matter? You are shaking which I s scaring me! And you are also Crying this is first time I saw you cry! Now tell what's the matter, promise not to tell anyone? I promise now tell me! Rember Claire? Yes her dad abused her  
  
Your dad is not abusing you is he? Cory asked Shawn burst out crying oh no! Cory said promise not to tell anyone? Please? I won't! He came to Shawn it's ok Shawn everything will be okay he hugged him they were standing up and hugging Shawn was crying in his arms I'm scared Cory! Uspaclly when my dad is Alcoholic! Your dad is Alcoholic? Yes, since my mom divorced him he started drinking allot, don't tell anyone! I won't! When did your Mom divorce your dad? 6 months ago! 6 months? Why did you tell me? I didn't know how to and I was scared! Well thanks for telling me anyway! No problem I know I can trust you! Cory smiled Thanks! They sat down where's Topanga? Shaw asked when Bell rang and Mr.Finni came in she 's sick oh. George {finii} Saw that's something is wrong with Shawn so he asked Mr. Hunter is everything okay? Yeah everything is fine! That day after school Shawn's Dad beat him up badly he even broke his arm so Shawn went to hospital and got Cast for his Left Arm. At school next Day Shawn what happened to your arm? Cory asked oh I broke it, I can see how? I fell from tree, what were you doing on the tree? I was trying to get kitten from the tree, oh ok! Topanga was still sick so she had no idea what was going on! Shawn what happened to your Face? Did you dad do this? Cory asked Shawn nabbed Cory hugged his best friend because he was in tears now sh it's ok it's all right everything will be okay! When his dad got out of hand by beating him up every day and badly that he was bleeding he let Cory tell anyone he wanted to! Are you sure? Yes! He was at Cory's house and bleeding when it stopped he came downstairs with Shawn, Topanga, His brother, sister, mom, george, John was there mom, dad I have something to tell you, later! It's very important! What is it? Alan asked, his dad is abusing Shawn! Everyone became Quiet What?! How long is he doing that? Alan asked Shawn 2 Months! He said and burst out crying Alan came to him and hugged him its ok sweetie it's ok! Then everyone else tried to calm him down, why is he doing this? Cory told His parents the Story Omg! Everyone said Chet was sent to Theorpy Program, and everything was back to normal again! Shawn started leaving with Mr. Turner but Shawn was still Scares so than night Shawn was having a nightmare no dad! Please don't hurt me no! Shawn Wake up! Mr.. Turner Said he woke up Screaming and tears were in his eyes it's ok it was only a dream Mr. Turner said Shawn was crying loudly now it's ok Shawn Everything will be ok Sh he said hugging him Shawn cried in his arms I am scared John! Go back to sleep1 I can't I am scared! Will you go to sleep if I stay here? Yes. Next Day at school how is Shawn? George asked not well, what do you mean? He is having nightmares since he started leaving with me and it's been 2 months! And he is scared! Of course! After what happened to him! Who wouldn't be? Yea you are right I'll give him as much time as he needs! Meanwhile in class So Shawn how are you? Topanga asked Cory wasn't in school he was sick, Shawn burst out crying I am bad very bad! Oh she came to him its ok Shawn! He won't hurt you anymore! I am scared Topanga! It's ok! I keep having nightmares about my dad for 2 months! I am afraid to go to sleep at night! You will get over soon I am sure yea but my life will never be the same! She hugged him he cried in her arms she kissed him in cheek and head it's okay I love you Shawn looked at her as a friend! Thanks you made me fell allot better Topanga! Good  
  
2 months over Shawn got over it Topanga was right! And everything was Okay Again!  
  
The End 


End file.
